


The Path Is Yours To Climb

by Ittekimasu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Familiars, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Suicidal OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittekimasu/pseuds/Ittekimasu
Summary: When he was five years old, Yuuri formed a pact with the water spirit, Shizue. When he was six, he decided to become a water dancer like Minako Okunawa. Three years later, he started to nurse his first crush for Yuuko Toyomura. Then, when he was thirteen, his whole world was turned upside down with an invitation to join the army by one General Yakov Feltsman. Standing by his side was Viktor Nikiforov, a lieutenant and an air wielder. Unbeknownst to Yuuri, over the years, Viktor would become his greatest strength and weakness in a world of war and miracles.(This work was inspired by Fire Emblem, Black and White, His Dark Materials, Avatar, etc.)





	1. Pact with Water

**Author's Note:**

> *crosses fingers that she will be able to finish this*  
> This is my first fanfic in a long long looooooooooong while and I hope I'll finally be able to achieve my dream of building a world that enchants others as much as it does me. I hope you'll enjoy your brief stay here <3  
> The title is taken from a lyric in the song Lost in Thoughts All Alone from Fire Emblem: Fates

At five years of age, every novel experience excited Yuuri Katsuki. But there was nothing that sent his heart thumping more than finally being allowed to make a pact with a spirit. “Are you ready dear?” Hiroko Katsuki asked from the bedroom threshold, her snow-white silk moth hovering by her ear. The air spirit’s wings shimmered in the light, as though encouraging Yuuri to make haste.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Yuuri answered, panting as he lugged his overfilled bag towards his mother. Perplexed at her son’s actions, Hiroko flipped the flap over, sighing affectionately when she sighted the lumps of coal, sachets of seeds, pieces of coral and…her perfume bottle?! Beneath that, were all her son’s picture books on the various elements and spirits.

“Yuuri, love. I’ve told you. You don’t need any of these when making a pact. Spirits only eat every few days…they’re different from us. And I’m sure you’ve already memorized everything in these books.” Hiroko explained as she confiscated the bag from Yuuri’s protesting arms. “Besides, do you _really_ want to climb those hills with all this?”

Properly chastised, Yuuri kept his head down as he followed his mother out of his room. Was it really his fault if he was concerned about making the pact the right way? And what if his spirit hated him for not bringing snacks? He didn’t want to make any mistakes.

The mother-son pair made their way through the inn, greeting any customers that came their way. Yuuri, ever curious, slowed his steps to observe their accompanying spirts. The man who walked by smelling like the sea had a blue sea snake draped over his shoulders, hissing as it made eye contact with Yuuri. Then there was a woman talking to his father at the counter. By her side, was a large feline-like creature covered in moss and flowers. There was a saddle on its back as well. The creature yawned tiredly, clearly exhausted from its long trek into Hasetsu. “Come on Yuuri.” Hiroko called as Yuuri tore his eyes away from the earth spirit. “Kaze and I will take you to the air shrine first.” Hiroko announced as she gestured towards their sandals. Yuuri’s clumsy fingers fumbled over the straps, slowly slipping the leather through the metallic loop. “Papa isn’t coming along?” Yuuri asked as he stood up and reached for his mother’s hand.

“I’m afraid not. Your Papa and Mizu have to watch the inn. We have quite a few customers this week.” Once they’ve crossed the entrance, Hiroko held her palm out. Kaze flew and settled upon it, feelers perking upwards as it gazed at Hiroko. “Kaze, _quicken_.” The silk moth’s wings beat in acknowledgement before fluttering down to the humans’ feet. Yuuri beamed widely as he felt the miracle took effect. With this, they would be able to cross distances thrice as fast.

“Let’s go.”

 

X X X

The journey to the air shrine wasn’t long, but it was naturally more exhausting for a child. By the time the mother-son pair reached the cave, Yuuri’s shirt was soaked with sweat. He barely noticed as he was far too eager to see if he would be matched with an air spirit.

“Mama, how do I know if I’ve found the right spirit?” Yuuri asked as he peered into the cave. Within it, he could hear twinkling wind chimes, a common decoration used by those who favored the air elemental.  

Hiroko kneeled to look at her son, her air spirit perched upon her shoulder. She pressed her palm against the centre of her son’s chest and said, “When the right spirit becomes close, you will feel a strong pull here. Sometimes, you might feel more than one pull…but, no two pulls are ever equal. If you don’t feel anything after walking through the cave, then you will find your spirit in another shrine.”      

Yuuri nodded, soaking it all in. He then turned towards the cave’s opening, took a deep breath and strode in with confidence. Minutes later, Yuuri reached the end of the cave and simply _knew_. The air element wasn’t his to wield. Not even one of the air clouds, the starting form of any air elemental, was curious enough to float close. Admittedly, Yuuri was sort of disappointed. He had long admired the miracles Kaze could create, especially the one that allowed him to float for just a few seconds.  

“Mama,” Yuuri called as he exited the cave. “My spirit isn’t here.”

X X X

The next closest shrine was the fire one. However, both Hiroko and Yuuri felt that that the chances of Yuuri making a pact with a fire elemental was close to none. Toshiya, Yuuri’s father, possessed a water elemental and it is common knowledge that parents and children often share the same elementals. For example, Mari, Yuuri’s sister, possessed an air elemental. It had yet to obtain its third form but it had grown much since its days of being a small puff cloud. In addition, Yuuri’s personality was the exact opposite of most fire elemental wielders they knew. Hence, Hiroko suggested heading towards the water shrine, which was clearly their next best bet.

The water shrine, located at the foot of the hill was partially submerged. Yuuri oohed and aahed at the colourful fishes that swam through the clear water, giggling when one started to nibble at his toes. Hiroko shook her head and nudged Yuuri towards the entrance. She was needed back at the inn for the dinner service and it would be undesirable to be late.

Ducking under hanging streamers, Yuuri entered the cave and was instantly enthralled by the gems that glowed softly in the darkness. As the light reflected off the water, it created shimmering reflections upon the ceiling.

 _So pretty!_ __  
  
A sharp squeak to Yuuri’s right snapped the boy out of his reverie. Russet orbs swerved, locking onto the water droplet that had rolled behind a large rock. Not wanting to cause the spirit distress, Yuuri moved on, wading through the water as he trudged deeper into the cave. The boy was halfway through when he sensed the fabled tug within himself.

 _Over here_ , it seemed to say. _Look at me_.

Yuuri swerved around in excitement, yelping when the sudden turn caused him to fall backwards. Instinctively, he shut his eyes and braced himself for a large splash.

…Only, it never came.

Confused, Yuuri blinked his eyes open and looked down, jaw dropping when he saw the water molding itself against his back.

_A miracle._

The boy regained his footing and, noting that his back wasn’t as wet as he thought it might be. Casting his gaze about, it eventually landed on a water droplet, its green beady eyes blinking curiously at Yuuri. It would take both of Yuuri’s small hands to form a cradle for the spirit. 

“Hello.” Yuuri breathed. “Are you mine?”

The water spirit gurgled in reply, able to understand but too young to express itself in words his human would be able to hear. Instead, Yuuri felt the spiritual equivalent of a warm wave washing over him. Yuuri didn’t need to ask his mother what that meant.

Unbidden, a word came tumbling out of his mouth. In this world, by giving a spirit a name, a pact between human and spirit would be forged. “Shizue.” Yuuri declared as he lowered both hands for his spirit to roll into. “Your name is Shizue.”

X X X

Hasetsu was a fairly large coastal village, renown for its fresh seafood and burgeoning trade port. Most of the villagers living there were fishermen and possessed either water or air spirits that aided them in their jobs.  Yuuri’s family is no different. However, they had different jobs. With how many visitors the village gets each day, it’s no wonder the inn business was booming.

Hiroko is the inn’s cook. Her spirit, Kaze, was equipped with the best sense of smell in the village. It thus allowed Hiroko to pick out the best ingredients in the market and concoct dishes that exuded mouthwatering aromas. That wasn’t all the inn had. Toshiya, Hiroko’s husband, had a tortoise spirit as his partner. The water spirit had a shell that produced large amounts of heat, creating hot springs that provided relief to weary travelers.

It was no wonder Yutopia’s customers came in droves.

Yuuri was proud of his family’s inn and was eager to start learning how to help the inn out with his miracles. Of course, it would take many years of practice before he would be adept at casting any miracles that were worth noting.

Time passed, slowly but surely. Within months of making a pact with Shizue, Yuuri was able to cast miracles that allowed him to shift water in any direction he desired. Larger bodies of water still gave him trouble, but at least he was able to help keep the lavatories clean and dry.

When he was six, Yuuri learnt how to use his miracles to wash dishes. When he was seven, he learnt he could use Shizue’s miracles to swim faster in the sea. When he was eight, he learnt how to conjure the tiniest bit of water from the air. It was then he met Minako Okukawa, a water dancer who returned to her hometown, Hasetsu, after travelling all over the country. Her water spirit, Umiko the fighting fish, was a sight to behold as it swam through the air like it was the sea. When she performed at the village centre with her water ribbons and ice fireworks, Yuuri felt something deep within him shift. It was then he knew exactly what he wanted to be.

Yuuri began to take classes under Minako, who taught him the ins and outs of dancing and creating water miracles that complimented those movements. Water dancing had a heavy emphasis on conjuration, which is among the most difficult of miracles to achieve for water spirit wielders. Yuuri would often spend a great deal of time simply talking to Shizue, encouraging his finicky spirit to give the miracle another attempt.

When Yuuri was nine, he had his first crush on a girl named Yuuko. She too possessed a water elemental and was studying under the village’s healer as an apprentice. Yuuri met her when he gained one too many bumps during his dance practice and was amazed at how proficient she already was at healing-type miracles.

“You’re only eleven?! I can’t believe your spirit is already this big!” Yuuri exclaimed as he admired Yuuko’s water spirit, who visibly preened at the praise. It had abandoned its droplet form and adopted a beast-like shape. If Yuuri observed closely enough, he could almost make out a set of triangular ears.

“Do you think she’ll become a cat?” Yuuri asked with flushed cheeks, eager to find any topic he could engage Yuuko with. “Mmm…I cannot be sure.” The girl replied as she retrieved a box of cotton balls that would be used to soak up the ointment. “It’s still too early to say but I think she’ll take a form that helps to comfort other people. Kishi is really good at calming people down.”

“That’s amazing….”

“Look who’s talking!”

At ten years old, Yuuri managed to fight off some bullies with small water bullets, a feat he was only able to achieve after extensive practice with Minako. As it was never meant to be used offensively, Minako gave Yuuri a lengthy dressing down after. However, she was also pleased to see her protégé making progress with his conjurations.

When Yuuri was eleven, Mari Katsuki’s air spirit took its third form, a phenomenon that often occurred when someone reached the age of eighteen and above. Although far from ladylike in terms of appearance, Mari had grown to love gardening. She had spent years tending to the inn’s flora, allowing her to become an expert in manipulating floral scents. In response to this, Sora’s puffy bird form sharpened and shrunk, taking on the distinctive form of an ivory humming bird. Hiroko and Toshiya couldn’t be prouder.

Emboldened by the display, Yuuri worked even harder, determined to become the next best water dancer after his mentor. By the time Shizue achieved her second form (a generic bird made out of water), Yuuri was thirteen. In the same year, there was a sharp increase in border conflicts with their neighboring country Razudo, triggering rumors of war across Yuuri’s homeland, Sierto. The teenager, young, naïve and entrenched in his daily dance practice, found it hard to be concerned by the whispers. The concept of war was too abstract for him to comprehend as Hasetsu had always been peaceful.

That was, until a general from the capital came lumbering through the village’s entrance. His spirit, an earth rhinoceros, was larger than life and caused quite a stir in the village centre. He was accompanied by two other young men, their air and fire spirts far smaller but no less impressive. The general’s name was Yakov Feltsman and he had one purpose – sniff out potential recruits.

Much to his disappointment, Yuuri’s days of peace had reached its end.   


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri freaks out but Viktor is still very pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worldbuildingworldbuilding

Bored, Chris yawned as he leaned against Yakov’s slumbering spirit. “How much longer is Yakov going to stay in the town hall?” The blond teen asked his older companion, who was leaning against the earth spirit on the opposing side. On the blonde’s lap, was his fire beast spirit, Fiammetta – Fia for short. She too, was bored and was killing time by juggling small balls of fire. Although it appeared effortless for the creature, this wasn’t a miracle anyone could accomplish without a fair amount of practice. However, seeing as Chris came from a prestigious military family, it sort of made sense that he’d be this proficient at such a young age.

“As good as Yakov is at spotting talent, we can’t expect him to visit every household in this village right?” Viktor replied brightly as he fiddled with sticks and sharpened stones. An old hat at travelling with his mentor, Viktor had found ways to occupy himself during such lulls. Some days, he’d bring along a book or novel. Others, he’d run off to play and dance with the other villagers. Today, he pulled out his arrow-making materials, intent on refilling his rather empty quiver. He fletched a feather he had collected at the outskirts of Hasetsu to the half-finished arrow, beaming when it lined up seamlessly against the wood. “Perfect! What do you think Makkachin?” Viktor asked his air spirit, who cooed melodiously in response. Over the past year, Makkachin’s bird form had grown larger and larger. His neck seemed to have lengthened as well. It wouldn’t be long before the spirit would settle into his ‘final’ form.       

Chris rolled his eyes before standing up, Fia leaping off with a graceful jump. “And of course, you managed to compliment yourself in the same breath.”

Viktor’s reply came in the form of a triumphant smirk. Unlike Chris, Viktor came from an average family in the capital, rich but not overly so. What caught Yakov’s eye wasn’t the boy’s ability to cast showy or powerful miracles, but rather, how he made use of them. When he was a child, Viktor had deployed his creativity in his many shenanigans, easily earning a bad reputation within his community. Viktor only managed to find a proper outlet for his many ideas when Yakov came to his doorstep. He was thirteen then. Four years later, Viktor was among the most promising lieutenants under the general, almost ready to help train the new recruits. Given how young Viktor was, some people naturally didn’t take kindly to this. However, this Viktor was also the one who helped to create instruments that made sounds the human ear couldn’t detect. Spirits were another story altogether, however. Obviously, such an invention was the perfect tool for long distance communication between covert operatives. No one could deny Viktor’s talents following that.

That being said, Viktor was often the source of headaches for the general as well.

Loud stomps heralded the return of Yakov, his trademark scowl already in place.

“Not good?” Viktor asked as he petted Makkachin, the latter burrowed into his arms.

Yakov grunted an affirmative. “There are very little fire elemental users in Hasetsu and most of them are cooks or aspiring ones. That means they’re better at fire control miracles instead of conjuration, which is what we need.”

Chris stood on his tip toes to look at the parchment in Yakov’s hands, whistling at the many names listed under water and air elemental users. “But no shortage of water and air users I see. It’s to be expected I guess, from a coastal village.”

Viktor gave a noncommittal shrug, finding absolutely nothing wrong with this revelation. “Who says the best soldiers are fire elementals?” (“Oi!”, went Chris.) “Just because fire conjuration is the easiest to accomplish among the four elements does not mean the other elements cannot compete.”

Being an earth elemental user, Yakov was well aware of that. However… “That is true, but there is also the natural order of things. Water users instinctively gravitate towards healing and earth users make the best blacksmiths. Air users are the most versatile of them all and have no specific inclination… although people argue they make the best musicians. Fire is known as the best offensive element but because of our country’s teachings, its users are better at controlling than conjuring fire in recent times.”

“Don’t say like that’s a bad thing.” Viktor muttered.

“I’m not. But this does not bode well if we are forced into war against Razudo. Furthermore, it gets harder to master new miracle types as you age. Conjuration is best tackled in one’s teenage years.” Yakov grumbled as he pocketed the parchment. Despite the lack of fire elementals, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t be able to recruit a sizable number of people. The medics could always use more promising healers and the royal blacksmiths could always use more hands. Air users are often a case by case sort of thing, like Viktor, and will have to be handled differently.

“We’ll be visiting the clinic first. It seems they’re training a number of aspiring healers. The most talented one of them all is a fifteen-year-old girl named Yuuko Ise.”

  
X X X

“They’re coming _here_?!” Yuuri squeaked, subconsciously squeezing the life out of Shizue. The spirit squawked in protest and struggled to escape from her human’s suffocating embrace. This was not what Yuuri had expected when he decided to pop by the clinic for a visit on a whim.

“The Head Healer told me so.” Yuuko replied, voice quiet and palms pressed together. She was clearly bothered by the news but between her and Yuuri, the latter appeared to be far more anxious.

“But that means they want to take you away from Hasetsu! You can’t go to war Yuuko…people die in wars!”

“Yuuri, calm down! I want to listen to what they have to say fir-“

“NO! I know you like helping people, Yuuko. But you can help just as many people if you stay-“

“Miss Ise?”

Yuuri whirled around, eyes wide and heart tight. The moment he saw Yakov Feltsman, something in him snapped. By his side, Shizue’s feathers bristled, her protective instincts overriding all reason. Although Yuuri did not command it, Shizue leapt forth and unleashed a torrent of water bullets, intent on driving the threat away.

The regret was instantaneous.

Fortunately, a barrier made out of whirling air came out from behind the general at the last possible moment, stopping the bullets well in their tracks. Yuuri’s heart lurched again, this time in relief. His gaze slipped past and locked onto the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

_Oh._

Those same eyes soon became bright with excitement and Yuuri could only watch as things exploded in his face.  
  
“Yakov! Yakov! Did you see that? Did you? He’s so small but he can conjure water!”

“Yes Viktor. I saw it. I am not blind.” Yakov hissed as he swatted away Viktor’s hands. He then turned to look at the young boy, who squeaked.

“What’s your name, boy?”

“Huh?”

Another voice then pipped out from behind the general. “No need to be scared of the mean old man, cute one. Tell him your name.”

(Yakov may or may not have popped a vein here.) 

Yuuri blinked at Chris, only managing to find his voice with Shizue jumped into his arms. “Um uh. I’m Yuuri Katsuki… My family runs Yutopia.” The boy then watched in bewilderment as the general pulled out a parchment. Viktor peered over the general’s shoulder, frown marring his features as he gave it a scan. “His name isn’t on the list… I wonder why.”

Yakov made a thoughtful noise. “Probably because the mayor didn’t think to consider including outliers like him. Mr. Katsuki, where did you learn to create those miracles?”

Yuuri, whose mind was still desperately trying to figure out why the general wasn’t mad about how he had just been _attacked_ , could only mumble the truth. “I-I-I’m learning to become a water dancer under my teacher. He-Her name is Minako Okukawa…”

The blonde teen snapped his fingers, as though as he had just cracked a puzzle. “That makes sense! Dancers are one of the few professions where learning how to conjure elements is important. But of course, they have this thing about using their miracles for offensive purposes…”

_Huh?_

“Mr. Katsuki, could you excuse us for a moment? We would like to speak with Miss Ise first. Once we’re done, we’ll come visit you at… Yutopia, was it? Viktor, escort him back to his home.”

“Yessir!”

“And for the love of Yosho, please do not scare the poor thing.”

 _Too late_. Yuuri thought faintly as he was pushed out of the clinic by an enthusiastic silver-haired teenager. By the time Yuuri’s brain was working as it should be, they were halfway across the square, quickly making their way towards Yutopia. Shizue was still buried in her human’s arms while Viktor’s air spirit flew overhead. Yuuri risked a glance upwards, freezing up when Viktor looked down at the same time.

“Ready to talk yet?!” Viktor asked with stars in his eyes. Some part of Yuuri could tell that while Viktor appeared practiced in asking that question, he was also unable to conceal his excitement well.

“I guess…so?” Yuuri came to regret that decision very quickly.

“How old are you? Fourteen? Fifteen maybe?”

“Umm… Thirteen actually.”

“Wow! And you can conjure water already? That’s mighty impressive. Conjuring isn’t a thing for air wielders since air is literally everywhere but I know it is especially hard for water and earth wielders like yourself.”

“Uuuh… okay?”

“What other miracles can you do? Oh oh oh… can you heal?”

“N-no! Am I supposed to?”

At this, Viktor stopped in his tracks to blink at Yuuri. He then made a thoughtful sound. “Mmm…not really! I guess it is rather unconventional for a water wielder but I’m pretty unconventional as an air wielder myself!”

Finally, something other than panic took over Yuuri. Having stayed in Hasetsu since he was a baby, Yuuri did not know much about the outside world. He heard tales from customers of course…but no one like Viktor had ever popped up before.

“W-What do you mean by that?” Yuuri asked, unable to mask the curiosity in his voice.

Viktor beamed, clearly pleased at how he was able to coax the younger teenager out of his shell.

“Instead of telling you…how about I _show_ you?”

X X X

Viktor greeted Yuuri’s family in the bright demeanor Yuuri had already learnt to associate with the soldier. After introductions, Viktor asked Yuuri to set a mock archery range up at the back. When the black-haired teen scampered away to do just that, Viktor explained the situation to Hiroko and Toshiya in the gentlest manner he could manage. It was never easy to steal someone’s child away from them but he knew Yakov would never let Yuuri go if he could help it.

“The final decision will still lie with you two and Yuuri…but I need to let you know that General Yakov is both stubborn and persuasive.”

“…Thank you Lieutenant Nikiforov. We appreciate you telling us all of this.” Hiroko whispered, her husband’s arms tight around her shoulders in support.  
  
“No no – I’m just doing my duty.”

“Viktor? It’s all ready.” Yuuri came calling from the back. Viktor gave a final nod to the Katsukis before trailing after the boy.

Viktor exited the backdoor, mouth dropping open at the picturesque garden that met his eyes. “Yuuri! This is amazing! How does your family manage to maintain such gorgeous flowers?”

“Oh! My sister is an air elemental user who loves gardening. She doesn’t like how people think earth users are the best gardeners and did this to prove them wrong.”

“I’d say she has more than proved it…now then, where are those apples?”

“Over there, there and there.” Yuuri told as he pointed to various points along the garden. The first apple was placed on the stone fence and was awkwardly held down by a few flat stones. The second one was placed on the roof behind them and the third was placed on a rock so far away that Viktor could barely see it.

“Did I do it right?”

“You did it perfectly Yuuri, thank you.” Viktor replied as he pulled out his bow and three arrows. His spirit swooped down at the sight and hovered next to his human, clearly aware of Viktor’s intentions. All was silent as Viktor notched his arrow and took a shooting stance. He exhaled once, twice.

“Now watch closely….Makkachin, _quicken_.”

Yuuri yelped when the wind picked up, forcing his eyes to shut tight. However, his ears didn’t miss the unmistakable sound of the arrow hitting its target. When Yuuri opened his eyes, he gaped at the sight of the arrow, which had tunneled through the apple and embedded itself into the tree just behind it. The arrow was buried to a depth that seemed impossible…unless…

“You made the arrow fly faster with a miracle?!”

“Mmhmm. It took me a few months to get it working the way I wanted too. Not only does it make the arrow move faster, it also gives the arrow more power. Now for the second one…”

Viktor took the shooting stance again and released the second arrow as he gave Makkachin the command. Makkachin, _redirect_.”

 _Thunk_ went the second apple that was behind Viktor.

Yuuri couldn’t articulate a single syllable.

“And then the last one…. Makkachin, _extend_.”

Like its brothers, the third apple went down without a fight.

“That was amazing! I didn’t know you could use air miracles like that! My mother and sister are both air users but they mostly use it for daily chores…”

“I can do all of that too but it took a lot more practice to master something like creating a miracle with a tool, especially if you don’t have someone to guide you through it.” It is well known that it is hard for someone to learn how to create miracles on their own. Guidance under someone older and more experienced is usually the way to go. 

“Did you teach that yourself?”

“Mmm…more or less. The army doesn’t exactly have loads of air wielders…not those working at the frontline anyway.”

“That’s so cooool!”

“VIKTOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” A voice boomed from the doorway. Yuuri yelped in fright as Viktor twirled on the spot and waved at his mentor. “Yakov! You’re here!”  

“Shut your mouth and bring the boy in!"

  

    

X X X

Yuuri did not like this. He did not like this one bit.

Once they were all seated, he found himself looking across Yakov Feltsman at the table, the man’s two subordinates standing behind him.

_This looks like….but… that’s impossible! They couldn’t possibly want to recruit ME._

“Now, I would prefer to do this slowly but seeing as I have many households and villages left to visit, I’ll be blunt.” Yakov said as he locked eyes with Yuuri. “I would like to recruit Mr. Yuuri Katsuki.”

_I must be dreaming._

“Shizue, _splash_.”

To every non-Katsuki in attendance’s surprise, Shizue sprayed a small torrent of water at Yuuri’s face. This resulted in a very stunned and wet Yuuri who was once again, regretting his actions.  

“So I’m _not_ dreaming.”

Behind Yakov, both teenagers doubled over in laughter. Only a bark from Yakov could get them to quiet down again.

“No boy, you are not.”

A plethora of questions rose up and Yuuri wasted no time in asking them. “But why? Why would you want me of all people? The only thing different about me is that I can conjure water…but surely you can train other people to do that too! I don’t know anything about fighting and Miss Minako always taught me not to use my abilities to attack other people. I can’t! There is no way I can be a soldier!”

Yakov furrowed his brows but didn’t seem all that surprised at Yuuri’s outburst. It was as though as he had heard this many times.

“Mr. Katsuki, I’ll be frank. The last thing I would want is to take you away from your family. I can tell that they love you very much and you are happy here. However, if we do not recruit sufficient soldiers, we will not have the power to suppress invasions.”

Hiroko chose this moment to speak up. “Pardon me sir, but I have a question. Why are we having so much trouble with Razudo? Aren’t they smaller than us and have lesser resources? And haven’t they just resolved their own civil war a few years ago?”

Here, Yakov’s lips were pressed together tightly. For a moment, Yuuri thought his mother had managed to find a fault in the general’s statements. But…it was too good to be true.

“You are right Mrs. Katsuki. However, ever since the civil war ended, our spies have informed us about the tenacity of the new king. In addition, the king’s subjects have no qualms about using sacrifices to increase the power of their miracles.”

Yuuri’s parents and sisters gasped in horror and Yuuri felt compelled to ask. “What are sacrifices?”

Yakov turned to him, expression solemn. “Sacrifices are things humans give their spirits in exchange for more power. Remember how you feel tired the first time you created a miracle? That’s because your spirit is taking away your energy to create the miracle. Usually, you can replenish this with sleep and food. However, there are other ways to create miracles…ways that are considered taboo here in Sierto.”

Yakov reached upwards and plucked a strand of hair. Viktor privately thought it was unwise, considering how his mentor was well on his way to becoming bald.  

 

 

 

“Sacrifices are things like this – hair.”

“Hair?”

“Yes. This is the simplest sacrifice. If you give your spirit a handful of this, you can probably create twice as many water bullets compared to normal.” Yuuri’s jaw dropped at the revelation. If that’s the case, why didn’t anyone tell him?!

“You can also exchange other things…things like blood and other body fluids. These will increase the power of your miracles even more than hair. However, some people don’t stop there. When cornered, they might be willing to offer up their senses or body parts. Sometimes, they go a step too far and exchange their mind…their _sanity_ for increased power. You need a new sacrifice every time you want to create a more powerful miracle.”

In other words, it was suicide disguised as the biggest demonstration of love for one’s country.

Yuuri was suddenly very glad he had yet to eat his lunch.  

Viktor stepped forward, his usual cheer completely absent in his words. “Razudo’s king has his subjects completely brainwashed. He is their spiritual leader as well and they believe that, for their country to prosper, some sacrifices must be made. In contrast, our king forbids us from using small to moderate sacrifices unless absolutely necessary when we are in battle. But even if we do, it is not certain that we can control the more powerful miracles. As you might predict, the people of Razudo have much more practice in this compared to us. This is why we need to play our strengths, such as a bigger and cleverer army.”

Yuuri thought back to Viktor’s archery demonstration and suddenly, many things started to make more sense.

“But that’s not the end of it.” Yakov sighed and turned away. Yuuri followed his gaze and saw that the general was looking at…the village?

“The biggest reason why Razudo wants to invade us is because they need our resources to survive. They used to be prosperous because of their mines and would trade their gems and minerals for food – their land is too arid for much farming in spite of the efforts of their earth spirit users. However, thanks to the civil war, they’ve exhausted their mine deposits and cannot trade with other countries as efficiently as before. They also don’t have ports since their country is surrounded by land. That’s why they’re targeting the resource-rich villages that lie closest to the border first…and that means…”

 _Hasetsu_.

Yuuri felt his heart sink.  
  
“For now, it is just simple skirmishes near the border. It may take years for it to escalate to a full blown war…or it might never happen. We don’t know. But that doesn’t mean we can just sit here and do nothing. If we can show Razudo we have a big enough army to suppress them, they might back off. Here is where you come in Mr. Katsuki. Will you join us so that you can learn how to protect your loved ones?”


	3. Penny For Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri speaks to his closed ones and has a surprise visitor at night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. Well, this took a while :/ I blame Steam & Tales of Zesteria. Sormik \o/ But I digress. I hope to finish up chapters more quickly but uh...I'm also starting a new job? I hope I can still update this though because it practically writes itself at some points.

Somewhere within Yuuri, it was as though as his bubble of reality had popped. In the blink of an eye, his world suddenly grew a hundred times larger and, far more critically, a thousand times more dangerous. If the mere idea of Hasetsu burning down was enough to shake the water wielder to the core, then what’s going to happen to him if it became reality?

“I don’t need an answer by today.” Yakov Feltsman told the Katsuki family in a level voice, exuding a sense of calmness that didn’t seem to fit in Yuuri’s world. “But to expedite procedures, I would need to know your answer before we leave Hasetsu. Come to the town hall in three days if you do choose to sign up…. I thank you for your kindness and hospitality – we’ll need to visit the next household now. Viktor. Chris. Come.”

And so, Yuuri watched dumbly as their guests exited the inn. Chris left first, arms crossed behind his head in a carefree way. His beast spirit was draped across his neck, snoozing and completely unperturbed by the heavy atmosphere that lingered in the room. The general was next, his steely gaze already locked onto something beyond the inn’s threshold. From where Yuuri sat, he could see the man approaching his earth spirit, palm reaching out to touch the rhino’s hardened skin. Then, there was Viktor, who appeared reluctant to leave. In fact, he only did so when Makkachin himself started to nudge his human towards the exit with his beak. Viktor mouthed something at Yuuri but the latter was too deep in his own thoughts to catch the distinct words. By the time Yuuri recovered his senses, Viktor was gone and his family was crowding around him, the concern in their voices abundant.

The moments that followed the discussion were surreal.

Hiroko and Toshiya were clearly distressed, but had opted to put on a brave face so that Yuuri could get the support he needed. They told him that they’d respect his decision, whatever it may be. But if he had any questions, they’d be right there to help him along. (“What if I am not what the general thinks I am? What if I disappoint everyone?” “Yuuri, as long as you work hard and do your best, nothing else matters. We will be proud no matter how you perform.”)

Mari Katsuki was an entirely different story altogether. She was mad, mad that the peace in their household had been broken in her absence, mad that her little brother, who wasn’t even anywhere close to being an adult, was asked to join the army. She blinded herself to the reality of the situation, ignoring how Yuuri was prime recruit material exactly because of how young and malleable he was. By her side, Sora the hummingbird kicked up miniature whirlwinds that should have been impossible for the spirit’s tiny wings. She raged and stormed through the inn, expelling anger on the behalf of every other Katsuki.

At midnight, all was quiet. Yuuri was buried under the blankets, his dreamlands more elusive than ever. His thoughts cycled through everything and everyone, spiraling downwards into a pit of despair that Yuuri could see no way out of. Shizue did what she could and stayed close to her human, cooing ever so often. By the time Yuuri’s eyelids succumbed to fatigue, sunlight was already filtering through his threadbare curtains.

Two days left.

Yuuri woke up at noon, ravenous. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning, too frazzled by the talk with Yakov to even think of food. As he stumbled into the dining area, he was surprised to see his teacher, Minako, eating her share of lunch. The expression on her face said it all - she knew. Yuuri gulped heavily. If he were to leave, outside of his family, he would owe Minako the most. She had taught him everything he knew and for him to suddenly up and leave like that… well, it just wasn’t the right attitude for any student to take regardless of the circumstances.

To his surprise, Minako took their inevitable conversation down an entirely different path.

“You’re thinking of joining the army?!” Yuuri squeaked, his thin fingers clutching the edge of the table. In front of him, his lunch, noodles immersed in pork broth, was rapidly cooling.

Minako’s smile was wistful, out of place for someone with such a youthful complexion. “I’ll admit, it isn’t something I would have volunteered by myself if I hadn’t talked to other dancers in recent weeks. Do you remember what I was doing before I came back to Hasetsu, Yuuri?”

The teen nodded, “You travelled all over to dance for the people.”

Minako hummed in acknowledgement. “And keeping people happy is our responsibility and honor. There is no better time to dance for the soldiers, for the _people_ , than in times like these. If we move with the army, we also get to travel with security, baring any incidents. That and…I learnt from my fellow dancers that the army is hiring people who can create conjuration miracles.” She paused here to stroke the underbelly of her large water spirit, Umiko, as it swam past. “With soldiers and their generals stationed at certain parts of the country, the training centres are left barren of elite soldiers who could teach conjuration miracles. And among those that are left, there is rarely anyone who isn’t a fire wielder. As a water dancer, I can fill in that gap at the start. I’m certainly not able to teach the advanced techniques that are prized in the army…but I heard most non-fire soldiers craft their own style at the end of the day anyway, simply because they’re scattered all over the country by necessity.”

 _Like Viktor_ , Yuuri thought. “But Miss Minako,” He then began, unsure. “Didn’t you say that we must never use our miracles to attack other people?”

Minako slipped into silence at that question and for a moment, Yuuri thought he had angered the woman somehow. “S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to…”

“I did, didn’t I? But I also commended you for protecting yourself. Yuuri, in my travels, I have made so many friends. I’ve danced for them, laughed with them and I would hate to see all of that disappear just because of a war. But no matter how much our king objects to the war, it doesn’t stop the enemy from invading. I loathe to use miracles for violence…but I know I will regret it even more if I do not try my best to help equip others with the ability to protect themselves when I can.”

In other words, just like Yuuri, Minako had found herself in a situation where her sense of duty overrode what she wanted for herself.

“But I am still thinking about it. I have much to settle here if I do plan to leave…like my classes, for one.”

Yuuri looked up from his bowl of soggy noodles at this. Most of Minako’s students were casual learners, keen on just learning how to move their bodies to the various melodies. But serious students, who intended to become professionals, would pick up conjuration miracles from the woman as well.

Yuuri was her only student who aimed to become a dancer in the future.

“I didn’t want to add any more pressure on you, but my decision largely hinges on what yours will be since I made a promise to you first. If you choose to stay, then I might stay too. I may make occasional trips to the training centres…but it’d be nothing like taking on a full-time position.” She paused here again to guzzle down some beer. “After learning about what happened yesterday from your mother, I thought I needed to let you know sooner rather than later.”

It was mindboggling how quickly Yuuri’s world had fallen apart. And to make matters worse, it seemed his decisions from here on end could have profound effects on others’ lives. It was a burden Yuuri didn’t feel ready to bear, not in the very least.

Then, an idea came bubbling forth, taking shape in a rapid fire of words. “What if…what if I followed you instead? I can learn to become a dancer while we’re on the road right? I don’t _have_ to become a soldier.”

Chuckling, Minako petted her student on the head. “That is true. The only difference between you and me is that you still have the potential to develop your miracles in a very different way. It’s not unheard of for adults to learn new techniques…but it’ll take far longer compared to what a teenager could accomplish in a shorter amount of time.”

“…I don’t understand Miss Minako. Are you _encouraging_ me to join the army?” Yuuri asked, oblivious to how Shizue had hopped onto the counter and had begun to sample her human’s food.   

Minako shook her head. “No. I still firmly believe that it is your choice to make. But, I also want to point out the facts that you’re not seeing for yourself. General Feltsman has been recruiting soldiers for decades and has vast experience in the matter. It is said that his ability to strategise is secondary to his devotion to his men. Do you really think someone like that will recruit you while thinking that you couldn’t handle yourself out there?”

Yuuri had no answer to that. Instead, he cast his gaze downwards, thoughts swirling like the whirlpools Umiko was known for conjuring.

“....Anyway, let’s forget all that for a moment and eat. You said you were starving, didn’t you?”

“..Yes, I wa- Shizue! Not _again_!”   

(For one reason or another, Shizue had developed a penchant for human food, unlike most spirits who usually didn’t care much for it.) The water spirit in question simply cooed at Yuuri’s admonishment and was the proud wearer of soup stains on her blue, shimmery plumage. As for Yuuri, he was simply glad that some things would never change. 

After his lunch, Yuuri bid goodbye to his teacher and parents and made his way to the clinic with Shizue, where Yuuko was working. Despite everything that happened to him, Yuuri managed to remember the one thing Yakov said that wasn’t in relation to him – the fact that Yuuko had already agreed to sign on, probably as medical personnel.

It bothered Yuuri that he couldn’t fault Yuuko for leaving Hasetsu, especially after what he had learnt. He knew it was selfish of him…but still!

Yuuko spotted his approach from afar and requested an early break from her mentor to talk to Yuuri. The latter watched silently as Yuuko’s mentor agreed to her request. On past occasions, Yuuko’s mentor would barely spare them a look, too busy with her preparations to be attentive to them. Today, Yuuri could feel the woman’s eyes on their backs as they left for an empty room.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one who felt like they were losing something.

“Are you alright, Yuuri?” was the first question that popped out of Yuuko’s mouth.

Yuuri startled for the umpteenth time that day. Any more of this and he might just get a heart attack.

“Am _I_ alright? What about you? Why did you accept the general’s invitation so quickly? Have you even given this any thought?”

Yuuko gave a rare eyeroll in response, exasperated by how she had to keep repeating her thought process to everyone who cared for her. “Yuuri, I’ve thought about this for a long long time… for a few months, actually.”

Brows furrowing in confusion, Yuuri uttered, “How??”

“Some months ago, my mentor and I went to a neighbouring village, one that was closer to the border, because we were called there. At first, I didn’t understand why that village’s healer couldn’t handle it but when I got there, I realized it was because there were too many patients for him to manage. The patients were soldiers from the border, who had risked their lives so that we could live on in peace. Despite the amount of experience my mentor had, I could see that she was struggling to keep up with the situation. It wasn’t her fault, considering injuries caused by miracles are very different from normal injuries. There were other healers at the scene who were able to be more efficient…and it turned out that these healers were the ones that had experience at the front line. My mentor, who only studied in the capital before starting work in Hasetsu, didn’t.”

With a heavy heart, Yuuri listened. Why did it seem like everyone else knew this was coming before he did? Was it because they thought he was too young to understand? That he didn’t need to know until now? Or had he simply been ignorant to what was happening right before his eyes? While he had noticed that guests in the inn had become _more_ gossipy as of late, Yuuri had been too distracted by his newest dance routine to pay much attention.

“When I was talking to one of the healers there, I learnt that medical people who work in the army get offered much higher salaries because of…well, you know. While assisting in this clinic does provide me with some allowance, it doesn’t really help the rest of my family at all.”

Yuuko’s father passed some years after Yuuko’s third and fourth siblings were born. He had been involved in a freak accident while fishing out in the seas and had been deemed lost to the storms. Yuuko’s mother, who had been a housewife up till then, had to find a way to support her five children. Yuuko, being the oldest, felt that she had to step up and her resilience resulted in the youngest healer apprentice Hasetsu had in recent years.

It was a part of the reason why Yuuri admired the girl so much in the first place. 

“I understand.” Yuuri whispered, fingers threaded together in front of his lap. “But promise me, no matter what, you’ll try to stay safe.”

“Of course.” Yuuko acquiesced, the tension finally leaving her shoulders. Despite her calm demeanor, it was now crystal clear that getting Yuuri’s understanding was important to her.

“What about you?” Yuuko pipped up after a beat of silence, leaning downwards so she could observe Yuuri’s expression. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do?”

“….I don’t know.”

Frankly, all of this was happening too quickly. He simply didn’t feel prepared to make any decision whatsoever. Before he left his bed that morning, Yuuri hoped that talking to others would help him figure things out. But it turned out to have the opposite effect. The more information and perspectives he acquired, the more confused he became.  

“…That’s understandable. You’ve been busy with other things and it’s been less than a day since you’ve met the general. These things take time and…unfortunately, you don’t have much of it.”

“Must I make a decision before the general leaves? Why can’t I give him my reply later on?” Yuuri asked, clearly desperate to delay making a life-changing decision.

“…Because, if you don’t travel back with them, that means you might have to travel there alone or in a small group in the future… assuming you choose to sign on. It isn’t safe, especially not now. With unrest along the borders, that means more soldiers have been assigned there. The bandits, who now have lesser soldiers breathing down their necks, are getting bolder.”

“….”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry it had to be this way.”

“It’s not your fault, Yuuko.”

Unwilling to take up any more of Yuuko’s time, Yuuri left the clinic and made his way to the one other place where he felt at home – the beach. Giving the busy fishing port a wide berth, the thirteen-year-old wandered down a steep rock slope and found himself in a secluded spot that was bracketed by rocks and thick foliage. He could still hear the fishermen’s shouts and screams from where he sat but more importantly, he could hear the _sea_.

It was known that wielders would find the most comfort in places that were heavily linked to their element. For example, an earth wielder would often enjoy treks in the dense forest, where plant life is abundant. For a water wielder like Yuuri, he naturally gravitated towards bodies of water….and nothing was better than the wide open sea.

Shizue shrilled in delight as she travelled along the shoreline, wings beating erratically as she swerved to avoid the waves that crashed against the shore. Yuuri smiled as he watched, reveling in the pulses of happiness through their bond. Because they were one and the same, humans and their spirits don’t often converse with one another when miracles weren’t involved. They already knew what the other was feeling before one or the other could even open their mouths… or beaks.

That being said, Yuuri was sort of an outlier. When no one was looking, he’d spill his secrets out to his beautiful water bird. After Shizue finally expended all of her restless energy, she roosted within the cradle of Yuuri’s arms, cooing as he threaded his fingers through her translucent feathers.   

“What should I do Shizue? I don’t want to leave Hasetsu, not when everything was just perfect. But if I don’t and Hasetsu is attacked in the future, would I regret not joining the army? And who is to say that me joining would prevent that from happening anyway? Will I even be of any worth to the general?”

Shizue tucked her head under Yuuri’s chin, sending waves of assurance to her human.

“I know you think I can do it. But how can I make myself believe that? And then, even if I stay on in Hasetsu, will things be the same? Yuuko is leaving and Miss Minako…I don’t like the idea of keeping her here when she could help so many other people. I could follow her out of the village as a dancer but… things will be weird if I see the general…or Viktor or Chris.” Not to mention the guilt.

Then, Shizue shimmied out of Yuuri’s embrace, spreading her wings as though to take flight.

“Shizue?” Yuuri sounded out in confusion before watching in shock as Shizue created one conjuration miracle after another – water bullets, a water shield, a miniature whirlpool and even small ice spheres.   

“…You want me to… count on you?” Yuuri asked despite sensing Shizue’s intent through their bond. It was almost shocking to realise, especially since it had always been the other way around where creating miracles were concerned. Shizue chirped back, confirming Yuuri’s suspicions. Overwhelmed, the human gathered his spirit into his arms and had a good cry.

The day past quickly after that. His parents tried to pretend that nothing was going on and went about their daily business as per usual. In a way, Yuuri was thankful. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if everyone started to become skittish around him. He did, however, request to have an early night, especially since he didn’t get a good night of sleep the day before.

“One more day.” Yuuri whispered as he tucked Shizue beneath his blankets. He blew out his candle and wriggled into his sheets. He fervently hoped tomorrow would bring more answers instead  of questions.

…A thought that might have been his last before he went to sleep, until he heard the sound of distinct knocking on his window.

Bewildered and slightly afraid, Yuuri emerged from his blankets and looked at his window. Through the curtains, he could see the silhouette of a human figure and…a bird?

“Shizue!” Yuuri hissed, putting his water spirit on high alert. The water bird scrutinized the shadow before slowly ducking its head beneath the hanging cloth. Through their bond, Yuuri sensed Shizue’s surprise and…intrigue?

Those were definitely not what he would expect if the person outside was a thief.

Pulling his curtains back, Yuuri gaped at the sight outside his window.

“VIKTOR?”

“Yuuri!” The silver-haired teen waved in greeting, his large air spirit, Makkachin, perched on a neighboring branch. Underneath the moonlight, the pair looked almost mystical or from another world. A part of Yuuri wondered if he was actually dreaming.   

“How did you get up there?! Actually, why are you even here??”

“Didn’t I tell you yesterday? Before I left, I said I would visit you tonight.”

….Oooooh. So _that_ was what it was.

“So, can I come in?” 

**Author's Note:**

> A point to note is that I won't be spending loads of time writing Yuuri's teenage years - the bulk of the story is when Yuuri and co are 20ish. Any burning questions about how spirits and miracles work? Curious about what forms the other spirits are going to take? Leave a comment!


End file.
